titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgue
Real Name Sophie Matthews Known Aliases None First Episode/DC Appearance None; original character. First Story Appearance Flashing Lights and Sounds Weapons Taser, handgun that can fire 9mm parabellum or Tranquilizer darts. Scalpels. A variety of other gadgets. Powers Able to transform her body mass into a flock of bats which are linked to her mass. Thus if each bat weighed 40 grams, her total bat count surpasses the 1984 mark if Sophie has a base weight of 175lbs (her weight and hence bat total fluctuate). She can also take objects, items and people with her in bat form and reform them, but they have to be touching her (hence suggesting this may simply be a very refined and hemmed in ability to re-arrange matter). The bats seem to be vampiric in nature, hence are assumed to be Vampire bats. Her secondary power is increased intellect. While not up there with the huge thinkers, she far exceeds the masses and has a genius intellect at IQ 162. She has improved hearing and senses in the terms she can hear things at higher pitches. Physically however Sophie is Sub-Par in all areas and hence relies on teleportation tactics based with her bat powers, much resembling Kurt Wagner's from X-men. Current Status Active. History Sophie was born to Ricardo and Angie Matthews, the former being a businessman who set up the company known The Matthews Foundation and the latter being a chef at the local high-end French restaurant. After her mother's death in a car accident, her stoic father decided to work to take his mind off the death. Thus Sophie was left to be raised by her grandfather, Ezigia Mathews, in a moral sense. Ezigia owned a funeral home, and combined with the way her father had passed down his cold attitude towards death and tragedy to his daughter, Sophie became cold and unemotional to death. Soon after however, Ricardo remarried, making Bella Strange his wife. A movie star by trade, Bella did things in a pure "her way or the highway" fashion and forced her lifestyle upon the Matthews household. Communications with Ezigia became less and less, till in the end only Sophie still visited him. It was well known that Sophie would spend Christmas, Thanksgiving and other celebrations at her grandfather's rather than the family home at the mansion. Ricardo decided that, with Sophie's estranged nature, his empire would go to his 'son', stepson Anthony Matthews who gained his mother's greed and his step-father's business skill. Though Sophie gained her mother and father's combined intellect meaning he knew he could never outsmart her. When Ezigia died, Sophie stepped up and took over his undertaker and funeral business and forced it to work, her skill with a blade matching her intellect, bringing it back from madness to a classy, though small run, business. Sophie also used her free time to gain a doctorate in Medicine and Pathology using her extraordinary intellect. She managed to gain a few employees...unfortunately they lacked her character as they soon betrayed her, detailing when the plump undertaker was out so Anthony could break into her house and steal the deeds to the building (the supposed reason was that Anthony wanted to build a clubhouse on the land, but perhaps the real reason was that Anthony was a controlling prick who wanted his stepsister under his thumb for the sake of it- Damn prick-Savior). Unfortunately for his goons, Scalpel, having just been kicked off the Titans, was on hand to fend them off, but even with his help Sophie lost the business. Good luck followed bad though, as Nigel was invited back to the Titans and Sophie went with him, her brother having forced her to live with Nigel at the tower. She stayed there for a while, and perhaps by osmosis began picking up the attitudes of a so-called superhero (at least that's what I think in retrospect-Savior). Weeks after the confrontation with the Sorceress, Nigel had an unfortunate moment in his race's lifespan, which Sophie helped him through. The two finally decided to give dating a try, throwing caution to the wind their first kiss was on the Watchtower space station. Unfortunately not every hero on the Watchtower had tact, and after this news was made public, Anthony Mathews once again tried to force Sophie to rejoin the family business (once again for no real reason but to control her. He really was a prick. Trust me here-Savior). Angered with his antics, Sophie decided that enough was enough and decided to do it the way we do: doing with a costume what can't always be done with a badge and scale. To this end, Sophie donned the mask of Morgue to go in and uncover the dealings of her brother in order to make sure he gets sent down, as a reminder that no one controls her. But as these things tend to go, she slowly becomes embroiled amongst the rest of the world, as the world's best Plus Size Heroine (Though she's pretty much the world's ONLY Plus-Sized Heroine. Hey, I didn't make the beauty standards here-Savior). Sophie has done a lot in her time, it's doubtful she'll be stopping any time soon. (Though she seems to have a bad habit of blundering into or encountering supernatural or otherworldly evil, which is bad enough considering she just wanted to deal with her prick of a brother. Note: consult Raven on proper countermeasures. We don't want to have to measure our undertaker for a coffin any time soon-Savior) Close File. *CLICK*